A mechanical timepiece movement generally includes a barrel system driving at least one wheel at the winding output and one wheel at the unwinding output respectively connected to a winding wheel and to an unwinding wheel of a differential gear. A set of wheels connected to an intermediate wheel of the differential gear controls a running reserve display, but no element of the movement is provided for an operation to stop the movement when the running reserve is at zero.
The Patent EP 0 568 499 B1 describes a running reserve indicator device for a mechanical watch. The indicator device includes at least one star-wheel with an indicator member, which is driven in rotation during the winding or unwinding of the barrel. The indicator member makes it possible to display the running reserve of the watch. However, nothing is provided to ensure that the movement is stopped when the running reserve approaches zero.
The Patent CH 698 752 B1 describes a timepiece which includes a running reserve indicator mechanism. It includes two barrels facing each other and connected by a common arbor, which controls the running reserve display mechanism. However, nothing is provided to ensure that the movement is stopped when the running reserve approaches zero.
The Patent Application CH 710 320 A2 describes a timepiece, which includes a mechanical energy source, such as a barrel and a control member connected to a control device inside the watch case. The control device includes a running reserve wheel mounted to pivot on the frame and connected to the barrel by a differential gear so that the angular position of the running reserve wheel is dependent on the level of winding of the barrel. A control cam is mounted to pivot on the same axis as the running reserve wheel. The control cam has a hole extending in an arc of a circle inside which is housed a pin integral with the running reserve wheel. A spiral spring is mounted between the running reserve wheel and the cam. Connected to the control device, there is also provided a stop device, which includes a stop lever, for stopping the movement when the running reserve is close to zero.